


Becoming the Master

by kris_soulmate, Laisarre



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/pseuds/kris_soulmate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед отлетом с Галлифрея Тета наносит визит своему лучшему другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Master

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Becoming the Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714209) by [Likemycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee). 



Кощей не мог спать. Он лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок, стараясь перестать думать о событиях прошедшего дня. Он посмотрел в окно, на ночное небо. Оба его сердца болели от одиночества и переживаний за Тету.  
Власти сообщили, что Тета украл ТАРДИС, а значит, он наверняка уже покинул Галлифрей. Он, должно быть, уже летал среди звезд и навещал миры, про которые они когда-то вместе читали в книгах из Великой Библиотеки.  
Интересно, следовал ли Тета их маршруту через Вселенную, который они начали продумывать еще в восемь лет, на газоне перед усадьбой отца Кощея, где они сидели рядом и наблюдали за тем, как звезды освещают небо, или же он просто передвигался от одной случайной точки к другой, стараясь опередить Тайм Лордов.  
Допрос растянулся на часы. Конечно, опросили всех. Всех друзей Теты и его одноклассников из Академии; но его самого спрашивали особенно строго, потому что было известно - конечно, это было известно, - что они с Тетой всю жизнь были друзьями, и для администрации это означало, что он наверняка знает, где Тета прячется.  
\- Когда ты видел его в последний раз?  
\- Две ночи назад, в доме его отца.  
\- О чем вы говорили?  
\- Ни о чем особенно важном.  
\- Где он сейчас?  
\- Мои догадки не лучше ваших.  
\- Ты его ближайший друг. Он должен был сказать тебе что-то о своих планах.  
\- Он ничего мне не сказал, - это была правда, конечно же.  
Но это не остановило Кощея от того, чтобы добавить:  
\- Даже если бы я знал, я ничего не рассказал бы.  
Он знает, что ему не поверили. Они не хотели отпускать его: так были уверены в том, что он знает о своем друге что-то еще. Кощею повезло, что администрация даже не догадывалась о его настоящих отношениях с Тетой. Только давление его отца заставило их отпустить Кощея; если бы они знали правду, то наверняка оставили бы его на ночь в камере.  
Тап  
Тап  
Тап  
Кощей закрыл глаза и постарался игнорировать звук барабанов. Они оставались тихими уже несколько месяцев, с той ночи на горе Утешения и Одиночества, когда они... как это ожидаемо: стоило только Кощею действительно захотеть погрузиться в сон и забыть этот ужасный день, как им нужно было вернуться. Без сомнений, теперь его ждала бессонная ночь.  
Тап  
Тап  
Тап  
Кощей сел на кровать. Это были не барабаны: слишком неритмично; это был не тот резкий ритм, который он так сильно ненавидел. Этот звук был мягче, осторожнее. “Камни”, - понял он; кто-то кидает камешки в окно его спальни.  
Он слез с кровати, осторожно подошел к окну и увидел его. Тету. Тот стоял внизу, между кустами. Кощей почувствовал, как сердца пропустили удар, когда он открывал окно.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - громким шепотом позвал он, боясь, что кто-нибудь может их услышать.  
\- Спускайся, - Тета активно махал ему.  
\- Если они тебя найдут... - предупредил Кощей, но в глазах Теты было достаточно мольбы, чтобы он подчинился, - всегда было достаточно. Иногда он удивлялся, почему вообще решил назваться Мастером, когда Тета имел столько власти над ним.  
Кощей закрыл окно и заметил, что Тета вновь скользнул в свое укрытие за кустами. Он надел обувь и уличную одежду, прежде чем осторожно подойти к двери.  
Кощей знал, что должен быть осторожен. Если бы его отец или кто-либо из домочадцев увидели, как он крался посреди ночи, не только у него начались проблемы, но и остальные наверняка догадались бы о его замысле и подняли тревогу - и тогда Тету бы нашли. Он бы не позволил этому случиться. Даже думать о таком было невозможно.  
Кощей быстро спустился по запасной лестнице и проскользнул через черный вход, прошел сад насквозь, пока не наткнулся на кусты, за которыми, как он знал, прятался его друг.  
\- Тета? - прошептал он. - Тета, ты где?  
\- Здесь, - так же шепотом пришел ответ, и Кощей увидел своего друга, затаившегося в тени.  
Тета взял Кощея за руку и притянул к себе, целуя. Кощей знал, что они оба отчаянно ждали этого поцелуя с того момента, когда две ночи назад встретились в последний раз, и что он нуждался в нем еще сильнее после страха никогда не увидеть Тету снова.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Тета, когда они отстранились друг от друга. - У нас мало времени.  
Кощей позволил увезти его от дома отца вверх по холму, где они играли в детстве, к подножью горы Утешения и Одиночества.  
\- Куда мы идем? - спрашивал Кощей несколько раз, но Тета не отвечал, пока они не скрылись под деревьями. Тогда Тета остановился и повернулся к Кощею, все еще не отпуская его руки.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Кош, - мягко сказал он, и Кощей заметил в глазах друга слезы, готовые в любой момент сорваться с ресниц.  
\- Что случилось, Тета? - спросил он, легко погладив щеку друга.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - объяснил Тета. - Я покидаю Галлифрей, Кош, я... Я не могу остаться.  
\- Я знаю, - Кощей кивнул. - Я думал, ты уже ушел. Думал, никогда не увижу тебя снова. Они... они привели меня на допрос. Хотели узнать у меня, где ты пропадаешь.  
Глаза Теты расширились.  
\- Они тебе что-нибудь сделали?  
Кощей покачал головой.  
\- Нет, они бы не посмели. Мой отец слишком влиятелен.  
Тета кивнул.  
\- Я бы все равно им ничего не сказал. Даже если бы и знал, где ты.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Тета. - Прости. Я прятался весь день. Я хотел еще раз увидеть тебя, до того... до того, как уйти.  
\- Куда ты отправишься? - спросил Кощей. - Ты действительно украл ТАРДИС?  
\- Да. У меня не было выбора, они... они убьют меня, если я останусь, Кош. Ты знаешь это.  
\- Но разве ты умеешь водить ТАРДИС?  
Тета пожал плечами.  
\- Кажется, я ей не слишком нравлюсь. Она не хочет со мной работать.  
\- Возьми меня с собой, - попросил Кощей. - Вдвоем будет проще.  
\- Я не могу, - ответил Тета со слезами на глазах. - Если ты отправишься со мной, то мы оба превратимся в живые мишени.  
\- Но иначе я больше никогда тебя не увижу, так?  
По щекам Теты потекли слезы, и Кощей понял, что был прав.  
\- Но и не станешь, как я, беглецом, Кош. Это слишком опасно.  
\- Меня не волнует опасность, - тихо сказал Кощей. - Я считал, что ты любишь меня.  
\- Это так, - постарался успокоить его Тета. - Это так, Кош, я обещаю.  
\- Ты пообещал себя мне, Тета.  
\- Я беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности, Кош. Я не знаю, что случится со мной. Мне нужно знать, что хотя бы ты в безопасности.  
\- В безопасности? Когда за каждым моим движением будут следить, подозревая, что я могу связаться с тобой? О какой безопасности ты говоришь, Тета? Не знать, где ты и в порядке ли ты; а если они узнают о том, кто мы друг для друга...  
\- Они не смогут, Кош.  
\- Смогут, Тета. Ты так же хорошо, как и я, знаешь, что это лишь вопрос времени. Когда отец попробует найти мне партнера, они узнают. Я не смогу привязаться к кому-то другому, если уже привязан к тебе.  
Кощей увидел, что глаза Теты потемнели, и он посмотрел на землю.  
\- Ты сможешь, если мы друг друга отпустим, - тихо сказал Тета.  
\- Что? - голос Кощея был таким тихим и испуганным, что больше походил на шепот.  
\- Это не было официальным, - сказал Тета в отчаянии, заставляя голос не дрожать; не показать Кощею, что его сердца в груди разбиваются. - Это не вечная связь.  
\- Она настоящая, - ответил Кощей. - Ты знаешь, что она настоящая. У нас могло и не быть церемонии, но наши души связаны вместе. Ты знаешь это.  
\- Мы были просто детьми. Мы не понимали, что делали.  
\- Мы понимали. Мы оба понимали и хотели этого.  
\- Мы можем отпустить нашу связь и стать свободными.  
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь, Тета? - спросил Кощей. - Ты больше не хочешь быть связанным со мной, хочешь быть свободным?  
Тета не мог заставить себя сказать это, поэтому только кивнул головой.  
\- И ты готов это принять? - снова спросил его Кощей. - Принять то, что я буду связан с кем-то еще?  
Тета знал, что он должен был это сделать. Он должен был это сделать, если хотел, чтобы Кощей жил в безопасности. Не было другого выхода. Разве был смысл разрушать сразу две жизни? Кощей должен был остаться на Галлифрее. Он смог бы начать жизнь заново. Смог бы найти другого партнера. Смог бы установить с ним новую связь.  
Мысль о Кощее, связанном с кем-то другим, от ревности вызвала у Теты пустоту в животе, но он не мог позволить Кощею это заметить. Он знал, что если Кощей узнает хоть о малейшем его сомнении, то уговорит его отказаться от разрыва связи и они оба навсегда будут в опасности.  
\- Да, - мягко ответил он.  
Кощей посмотрел вниз и почувствовал, как его сердца разбились на миллион кусочков.  
\- Чудесно, - сказал он, стараясь не показать боль, которую он испытывал. - Тогда я освобождаю тебя от всех обязательств, клятв и обещаний, которые ты принес мне. Я освобождаю тебя, я освобождаю тебя, я освобождаю тебя.  
\- Я принимаю освобождение, - ответил Тета, не в силах посмотреть на Кощея.  
Всем своим существом он хотел забрать свои слова назад, умолять о прощении, схватить Кощея за руку и забрать с собой на ТАРДИС и никогда больше с ним не расставаться; но он должен был продолжать. У него не было другого выбора.  
\- Я принимаю освобождение и, в свою очередь, освобождаю тебя от всех обязательств, клятв и обещаний, которые ты принес мне. Я освобождаю тебя, я освобождаю тебя, я освобождаю тебя.  
Повисла тишина. Тета ожидал почувствовать что-то, когда связь была разорвана; боль или тошноту, как он почувствовал счастье и радость внутри себя, когда их души оказались связаны, но ничего не изменилось.  
Он посмотрел на Кощея, который все еще разглядывал землю, не поднимая глаз. Внезапно Тета почувствовал себя одиноким, очень одиноким.  
\- Мне жаль, Кощей.  
Кощей поднял голову, чтобы встретить взгляд Теты; его глаза были темными, а выражение лица - холодным, какими Тета никогда их раньше не видел.  
\- Меня зовут не Кощей, - ответил он холодно. - Меня зовут Мастер. И тебе лучше уйти, Доктор, пока они не нагнали тебя.  
Тета кивнул и понял, что теперь он потерял право использовать это нежное детское имя. Но то, как Мастер произнес имя “Доктор”, дало Тете понять, что он потерял не только своего партнера - он потерял и своего лучшего друга тоже.  
Он смотрел, как Мастер развернулся на каблуках и пошел вниз по холму, к дому отца. Он ни разу не оглянулся. Когда он исчез из виду, Доктор через деревья отправился к месту, где он спрятал ТАРДИС.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он ей. - Я знаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь, и я очень извиняюсь, что украл тебя, но мне нужно убраться отсюда. Я не могу больше здесь оставаться.  
Кажется, ТАРДИС решила его пожалеть и дематерилизовалась без какого-либо протеста.  
\---  
Мастер смог добраться до своей комнаты незамеченным. Он сел на кровать, схватившись руками за голову. Теперь это стало реальностью. Тета ушел, и он остался один.  
Он боролся со слезами, снова посмотрев на знакомое галлифрейское небо. Он хотел закрыть шторы, чтобы не видеть эти звезды и не думать о Докторе, но передумал. Почему он должен закрывать звезды? Они всегда ему нравились. Они никогда не покидали его. Это Доктор его оставил.  
Он смахнул слезы и запер свои сердца. Никто больше не будет туда допущен. Никто больше не подойдет достаточно близко, чтобы сделать ему так же больно, как Доктор. Ему больше никто никогда не потребуется настолько, чтобы потом чувствовать себя покинутым. Он больше никому не даст такой силы.  
Мастер знал, что ему скоро придется покинуть Галлифрей. Вся планета была переполнена воспоминаниями о Тете. Ему нужно уйти. Он проделает свой собственный путь через Вселенную. Он сможет сделать это один. Ему не нужен кто-то еще. Ему определенно не нужен Тета.  
Лежа на кровати, он вновь услышал барабаны, стучащие в голове, только сейчас он не стал с ними бороться; вместо этого он радовался этому звуку: он не давал ему думать, не давал вспоминать прошлое и в конце концов помог провалиться в сон без сновидений.


End file.
